Ice Cream
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Matt quickly learns that the quickest way to his brother's heart is through Jeff's stomach. *Warning: contains m/m slash and incest. Hot Hardy love!*


**Author's Note:** My first attempt at Hardy slash. I hope I did the boys justice. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ice Cream**

"Oh…my…_God_!" Jeff presses his jubilant face against the door. Mashing his nose on the glass. "Look at the size of that thing! Can we get it, Big Brother?"

The corners of my mouth twitch as I suppress a grin. Jeff must be extremely excited to use our special name in public. "Big Brother" is strictly private. Years of use has created an automatic response within me. A container of Quaker Quick Oats is all that stands between the tell-tale bulge at the front of my jeans and the prying eyes of the general public.

The sooner we get this shopping trip over, the better it will be for the both of us.

Inside the glass case are large tubs of ice cream. They are a generic brand. Which means that lunatics like my baby brother can acquire a bucket of ice cream as big as their head for only two bucks. It's quite the deal.

Jeff pins me with a hazel gaze that practically sparkles. Only he can manage that wide-eyed innocence that makes me both want to cuddle him endlessly and throw his legs over my shoulder as I fuck him senseless. "Can we get it, Big Brother? Please?" He clasps his hands earnestly in front of his chest. Who else does that? No one by my brother.

Sweet, sweet boy.

I have no choice. My resolve crumbles under the weight of his pleas. "If it's ice cream baby wants, then ice cream baby gets."

"Really?" Somehow, his eyes grow even wider. Jeff flings his arms around my shoulders. Folding me into an almost bone-crushing hug. It makes lugging the containers a wee bit difficult. "I love you, Matty," he breathes in my ear. "You're the best big brother ever."

While I welcome Jeff's enthusiasm, the middle of the frozen food section of the supermarket is hardly the place to display his affection. My arms wrap around his slim waist. "I love you, too, baby."

A woman rolls by us, an infant locked in her wagon. She throws me a smile and a wink. This is getting awkward.

"Matty," moans Jeff. "You smell so good." He presses closer.

This is getting very, _very_ awkward! Standing at approximately the same height, every inch of Jeff is flush against me. _Every inch_.

The part of my brain responsible for mortgage payments and purchasing high fiber breakfast cereals screams for me to get my butt in gear. This is a sticky situation that, if unchecked, could become even stickier. However, that part is soon overwhelmed by the immense love I have for my brother.

For Jeff, there is no such thing as an inappropriate time or place. If the spirit moved him, he would shout from the rooftops, "I love spending nekkid time with my brother!" He's just that kind of guy.

"We hafta finish shopping, Jeff."

"I know." He does not move.

"That means you're gonna have to let me go."

"I know… I just…" Jeff's sigh raises goosebumps on my neck. "I just can't get enough of you, Matty."

The feeling is definitely mutual. If not for the fact that the refrigerator and cupboards at home are practically bare, Jeff and I would be quietly ensconced in our house. Secluded from those who would find our relationship unacceptable. We would lounge around naked, eat frosting straight out of the can, and watch all the of Harry Potter movies back to back. Anything that Jeff desires, I will provide.

I try bargaining with him. "Well, we got the peanut butter and the frozen pizzas and the pineapple you like." I rattle off the rest of the items in our cart, checking them off my mental shopping list. There are a few things left to get, but they take a backseat to getting Jeff home. One more item would make our shopping trip complete. "We need whipped cream… For the ice cream sundaes."

That's the biggest lie I have ever told in my life. I fully intend to lick this man until he produces a creamy substance of his own.

At the mention of whipped cream, Jeff jumps into action. "I'll go get it and meet you at the check out." He's off down the aisle before I can say another word.

A few minutes later, the warmth of Jeff's body radiates through my clothes. His chin rests on my shoulder. "Miss me?"

"I was counting down the seconds to your return."

The check out girl gives us an odd look. I really don't give a damn.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I notice Jeff squirming in his seat. His hand rubs and squeezes his crotch. Discomfort is painted across otherwise beautiful face. "What's the matter?"

He squirms and rubs for a few more seconds before responding, "I'm hard. Make it better, Big Brother."

I have done a number of things while driving. Eating. Talking on my cell phone. Even shaving. As tempting the idea may be, I do not believe I possess the talent to soothe my brother's erection whilst adhering to the rules of the road.

"We'll be home soon, Jeff. I'll take care of you then."

This answer is unsatisfactory. He continues to fidget. I'm already going ten above the speed limit. The last thing we need is to get pulled over by the police. Home is only minutes away.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jeff's hand working at his pants. A second later, his dick pops out. He strokes without a hint of shame. Moaning and rolling his hips as he sets up a rhythm.

Again, I am of two minds. The one is that a of a law-abiding citizen. If a cop were to light us up right now, a speeding ticket would be the last of my problems. At best, Jeff could be mistaken as some sort of prostitute. There is no legal, rational explanation for a man to be jerking off in my car.

That second mind is Jeff's Big Brother. The one that sees to his every need. No task is too daunting. We tread dangerous territory every day.

At least I remember to use my turn signal before I make a left off of the main road. That's one point in my favor. I have the good fortune to pull into the parking lot of a movie theater. On this Tuesday afternoon, the place is nearly deserted. What is doubly lucky is that the lot shares spaces with nearby businesses. Most of which are boarded up. Essentially, we have the place to ourselves.

I err on the side of caution and drive to the farthest corner of the lot. On one side is the brick wall of a building. On the other is a chain link fence pressing back the wilderness.

The car is barely in park before I pop off my seat belt. Easing back my seat, I tap Jeff's shoulder. "Come here, baby brother."

Jeff's eyes ease open. He takes in our surroundings. Seeing we are finally alone, he clamors over the gear box. Jeff plants himself in my lap. "I need you so bad, Matty." His back arches against the steering wheel, making me grateful I had turned off the power to the horn.

"What do you want me to do?" His stiff cock juts provocatively out of his pants. My fingers wrap loosely around his shaft. The poor boy nearly rockets through the roof. I rub my thumb across the head, spreading his slickness around. "Do you want me to stroke it, baby? Is that what you need?"

My hand knows Jeff's dick just as well as my own. When to go fast. When to slow down. The precise tightness of the grip. I can make Jeff shoot off in a matter of minutes or stretch the session out until it is nearly unbearable.

Jeff leans his body closer. Our mouths are inches apart. "I love the way you touch me," he sighs. "You make everything so perfect."

The brush of breath across my lips triggers an automatic reaction. Erasing the distance between us, I claim his mouth. Suckle his bottom lip. Stroke his tongue with my own. Devouring his moans as if they are the most succulent of desserts. One hand combs through Jeff's multi-colored locks. Caressing his scalp. Letting the soft strands slip through my fingers. The other hand is busy working to bring Jeff's pleasure. To release the tension building inside him.

In my lap is the most important person in the world. There are times I cannot fathom how the sun rose and the stars shone before Jeff came into being. His is the first face I see every morning and the last I see at night. His voice is fresh butter melting on a hot biscuit. His smile a combination of sin and grace that never fails to take my breath away. Jeff is the best there ever was and the best there ever will be. I am proud to call him my brother. And even though we must hide the love we share, it does not make this any less beautiful.

There's a slight change in the rhythm of his breathing. Jeff's groans grow deeper. He's nearly there. "It's coming, isn't it, baby? You can feel it building and building. Growing tighter and tighter." Sweat trickles down the side of his face. I greedily lap away the stray drops. "That fire in your belly. Getting hotter… and bigger… until you wanna explode."

He's at the tipping point. That instant just before the frightful fall into oblivion. Jeff fights its devastating pull while striving to give in to it. He trembles like the boughs of a willow caught in nature's fiercest gale. "_All to pieces…_" Jeff's head falls back, exposing his throat. I take full advantage. Licking. Nibbling. The shivers running through his body soon double in their intensity. "I'm blown all to pieces…" His quaking voice makes my heart ache.

"And I'll be here to put you back together again. Just like always."

Jeff latches onto the handle above the door. "It's coming, Big Brother… Matty, _please_… It's _coming_!"

Straining and pumping, Jeff lifts off my lap. My eyes lock onto his face. Memorizing the excruciating elegance of his orgasmic features. Eyes screwed shut. Damp hair clinging to his forehead. Jaws stretched so wide they practically unhinge as he screams his release. Comes undone.

The strength leaves him. He plummets back to Earth. Slumping forward, completely spent. As promised, I put the pieces back together. My arms slip around his waist. Tenderly, I stroke his back. Caress his hair. I can feel his heart pounding in his chest. I will it to slow, to match the pace of my own.

"I've got you, baby." His breathing becomes less ragged. "Come back to me, Jeff."

Minutes tick by.

Sluggishly, Jeff lifts his head. His eyes appear unfocused, yet there's a familiar spark in their depths. "Matty?" His voice is unsure. As if awakening from a dream.

"Yes, Jeff?"

He blinks at me. His eyes roam my face. "I made a mess on your shirt."

That's my baby brother. Always concerned about others. "It's okay, baby." I kiss his lips. Much gentler than my previous embrace yet equally as loving. "I'll put in the wash when we get home."

"'Kay," he nods. It's an effort on both our parts to get him back into the passenger seat. Jeff expended most of his energy creating the Rorschach decorating the front of my tee. "Matty?"

"Yes, Jeff?" I put the car in drive and back out of our hiding space. There are no other vehicles or people around. Seamlessly, we slip into the flow of traffic.

"Can we make ice cream sundaes when we get home?"

I grin and glance at him. His eyes are twinkling again. "Of course, Jeff."

"Matty?"

"Yes, Jeff?"

"Can I be the bowl?"

**END**

_Your love is better than ice cream... Better than anything else that I've tried..._**  
**


End file.
